1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cone crusher comprising an annular crushing chamber between an outer, stationary annular crushing metal and an inner gyral-tumbling crushing cone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In cone crushers, the communution occurs in an annular crushing chamber between a gyral-tumbling crushing cone and a stationary, annular crushing mantle. Cone crushers have theretofore been operated such that the delivery grain size of the product to be comminuted is always greater than the crushing gap width between the crushing mantle and the crushing cone, so that practically each individual grain of the feed is individually crushed or, respectively, shattered between the crushing tools. Feeding the cone crusher with a product whose grain size is smaller than the crushing gap width has heretofore been avoided in order not to run the risk that such product emerges through the crushing gap uncomminuted. Given a desired fine comminution and, above all, a superfine comminution, the known operating mode requires very narrow and uniform crushing gaps which can only be maintained as a consequence of wear by frequent retooling or replacement of the crushing tools. Further, the throughput performance of cone crushers operated with such a narrow crushing gap is low in comparison to the size of the crusher and a relatively high specific energy consumption results. The loads are thereby disproportionally high.